1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyolefin compositions resistant to gamma irradiation and medical instruments made thereof.
More particularly, it is concerned with polyolefin compositions stabilized to gamma irradiation by incorporating specific stabilizers and medical instruments made thereof.
Polyolefins, particularly polypropylenes are often molded into medical instruments. These molded materials, however, deteriorate when subjected to sterilization by gamma irradiation thereby resulting in cracking and/or yellow discoloration which causes problems in practical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the method to prevent the deterioration of polyolefins by gamma irradiation, the use of hindered amines as the additive is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 19199/80. Such a method, however, has not been satisfactory in terms of preventing deterioration with lapse of time after gamma irradiation.
As a result of extensive studies to provide a solution to this problem, we have found that the deterioration with lapse of time after gamma irradiation is effectively prevented simultaneously with less discoloration produced by providing compositions containing a polyolefin with a specific hindered amine and a specific phenol or its phosphorous ester and medical instruments made thereof.